prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 22, 2010 Monday Night RAW results
The November 22, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 22, 2010 at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. There were also four King of the Ring qualifying matchs. Summary In the wake of his loss to John Morrison at Survivor Series, Sheamus appeared eager to punish someone, anyone. Poor R-Truth. The athletic Superstar found himself vying against the enraged Irishman in a qualifying match for an opportunity to compete in a King of the Ring Tournament live next Monday on a special three-hour Raw. The Celtic Warrior proved he's not a man to be trifled with, overpowering Truth for the victory. As new Raw commentator CM Punk pointed out, in the tournament, The Irishman will face three other Raw entrants as well as four competitors from SmackDown, who will be determined this Friday. As any student knows, being a substitute can be brutal. Now imagine being a sub for The Miz. Once again, Mr. Money in the Bank passed the buck to his assistant, Alex Riley, compelling him to compete in his stead. This time, Riley was forced to battle powerhouse Ezekiel Jackson in a King of the Ring Qualifying Match. Big Zeke, however, was not to be denied and qualified with a convincing win. Hard to believe it's over. After nine years, John Cena bid the WWE Universe a heartfelt farewell. The Legendary star insisted he has no regrets for calling the WWE Title Match down the middle at Survivor Series, costing him his career. As the audience showered adulation on one of the ring's greatest, Cena saluted from the stage for the last time. In the locker room area, the Superstar navigated a host of colleagues there to pay their respects, including Randy Orton. And as Cena exited the arena, Wade Barrett taunted him with a You-Can't-See-Me wave of his hand. Ted DiBiase might have money, but Daniel Bryan has his number. For the second time in as many nights, the United States Champion emerged victorious against The “Fortunate Son.” Accompanied to the ring by Brie Bella, Bryan used his high-energy approach and ring prowess to once again topple DiBiase and qualify for next week's King of the Ring Tournament. Afterward, Nikki Bella rushed in to raise Bryan's hand in victory. Man, what kind of cologne is this guy wearing? It almost didn't seem fair. WWE Divas Champion Natalya was still riding the high of defeating self-proclaimed “Co-Divas Champions” Lay-Cool at Survivor Series the night before when she faced down Alicia Fox. With a mountain of momentum beneath her feet, the pink-and-black beauty laid waste to her opponent in persuasive fashion. John Morrison made a statement last night by defeating Sheamus at Survivor Series. On Raw, it appeared that The Shaman of Sexy had yet to finish his proclamation. He continued to assert himself against Tyson Kidd in a King of the Ring Qualifying Match. Morrison had his hands full against Kidd's newfound aggression, to be sure, but The Guru of Greatness and his determination proved too difficult to surmount. The victory means that Morrison will face off against The Celtic Warrior, U.S. Champion Daniel Bryan and Ezekiel Jackson as well as four yet-to-be-determined entrants from SmackDown. Wade Barrett couldn't possibly have thought he'd seen the last of John Cena, could he? Earlier in the evening, the Englishman waved tah-tah to the man he was responsible for having fired from WWE and prepared for his title match against WWE Champion Randy Orton. Taking out an insurance policy, perhaps, Barrett had The Nexus ambush The Viper as he approached the ring. During their rematch, a battered Orton and the Englishman circled one another cautiously, treading carefully after the attack and the chaos of their match at Survivor Series. During the contest, Cena surprised both men, cutting through the crowd toward the ring. Upon spotting him, Barrett charged the ropes, but his nemesis already had him toppling over with an Attitude Adjustment. This allowed Orton to RKO Barrett and pin him to retain his title – for the moment. Although Randy Orton had successfully defended his title against Wade Barrett at Survivor Series and again on Raw, The Nexus decided to make him pay with a savage beating. Then, like a shark sensing blood in the water, The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank contract on the vulnerable Viper. Despite a valiant effort by Orton, he could no longer overcome the obstacles thrown his path and fell to Miz, who became the new WWE Champion. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jackson Andrews defeated Goldust *Sheamus defeated R-Truth in a King of the Ring qualifying match (11:04) *Ezekiel Jackson defeated Alex Riley in a King of the Ring qualifying match (1:55) *Daniel Bryan (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) in a King of the Ring qualifying match (1:53) *Natalya defeated Alicia Fox (2:17) *John Morrison defeated Tyson Kidd in a King of the Ring qualifying match (3:18) *Randy Orton © defeated Wade Barrett to retain the WWE Championship (3:51) *The Miz defeated Randy Orton © to win the WWE Championship (2:44) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole *CM Punk Ring Announcer * Justin Roberts Image Gallery File:RAW 11.22.10..1.jpg|CM Punk, Jerry Lawler & Michael Cole on colour-commentary Raw 22.11.2010 1.jpg Raw 22.11.2010 2.jpg Raw 22.11.2010 3.jpg Raw 22.11.2010 4.jpg Raw 22.11.2010 5.jpg Raw 22.11.2010 6.jpg Raw 22.11.2010 7.jpg File:102 The Miz wwe champ.jpg External links * Raw #913 results * Raw #913 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events